veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
You, Me and Tiny Pea
You, Me and Tiny Pea is the second half of the fourteenth episode of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Junior is outside playing with his toys, when Captain Mike shows up, bidding him a good morning, asking him if he's having fun with his toys, with Junior answering that he is. Mike then gives Junior a hat that shows the world that Junior is his little guy. Junior is a bit surprised from hearing that he's little, before also feeling rather embarrassed from the hat that Mike gives him, asking him if he can wear it tomorrow. Mike tells him that he can wear it today and tomorrow and that it can be their thing. Junior then leaves after that, but not without Mike reminding him that they have storytime at the library in the afternoon, before he ends up slipping on Junior's toy monster truck. Bob and Larry are hopping down the street while Larry is singing about buying oatmeal, and when they meet up with Junior, Larry asks him to guess what he's buying. Junior then guesses oatmeal, but Larry tells him that he doesn't care for oatmeal and that he's going to Pa Grape's store to get some hot sauce. Junior then tells Larry that they need to work on the content of the random sings that he sings, but Larry tells him, "Too many words". Junior then tells Larry that if he's going to Pa Grape's store to buy some hot sauce, then Larry should sing about chainsaws, which Junior agrees with. However, at that moment, a pea wearing a blue ball cap suddenly rides up in front of Bob, Larry, and Junior and greets them. When Bob asks who the tiny pea is, Junior answers, "He's Tiny Pea", but Bob misunderstands, thinking that Junior is calling him a tiny pea, before Junior explains that Tiny Pea is in his third-grade class. When Bob asks Tiny Pea what's up, Tiny Pea answers, "I'm gonna do big things! Important things! Thrilling and dangerous things!" before he starts to sing a song about how he may be small on the outside, but he's actually bigger on the inside and that he'll do big things someday. After the song ends, Junior answers that all he was gonna do was go to storytime with his dad. Bob and Petunia tell Larry that he can come down because it's just a tiny pea, and when Larry asks, "How tiny?", Bob tells him, "He's quite small and harmless". Larry then starts to climb down from the gazebo that he was hiding on top of, but he falls off for his troubles. Junior tells Tiny Pea that he's gonna be big when he grows up too, which Tiny Pea says will be great, before Junior tells him that his dad still thinks he's just a little guy and that he has him do babyish stuff like storytime at the library. Tiny Pea then asks Junior what the biggest most grown-up thing is that he can think of, with Junior answering, "Grow a mustache?", which Tiny Pea disregards, before Junior says, "Go to the lake and boat across the dangerous part, guarded by a giant lobster, instead of going to storytime?", which Tiny Pea agrees with. At Pa Grape's store, Larry picks out a bottle of flaming hot hot sauce, with Bob asking him why he's getting hot sauce. Larry then answers, "You know how I can't grow a mustache? My lack of facial hair makes it hard for others to see that I'm grown up, so I'm gonna gargle hot sauce instead." Bob tells Larry that he doesn't need to gargle hot sauce to show that he's grown up, and that instead of growing a mustache or gargling hot sauce, what else can he think of that a grown up does? When Larry answers, "Eat oatmeal?", Bob tells him, "He drives a car, Larry", which Larry is relieved to hear, since he doesn't care for oatmeal, before Bob tells him, "Let's go for a drive", but Larry tells him that he doesn't have time for that, because he's got something to prove with the hot sauce, which Bob is frustrated about. At home, Mike is drinking a cup of coffee, when Junior skateboards by, telling Mike about how he and Tiny Pea were talking and that Tiny Pea may be a tiny pea but he has a bunch of really cool stuff and that he'll be big someday, and so will he. Mike then tells Junior that growing up and growing big aren't the same thing. Junior then goes on to say that Tiny Pea is small but they're going to do big things, asking Mike to let him go to the lake instead of to the library. Mike then allows Junior to go to the lake, but not without warning him to not go in the area with the giant lobster, before Junior then leaves after that. In the center of town, everyone has gathered at the gazebo, where Larry is telling them that they've been thinking that their lives lack spectacle, which Archibald disregards, saying that no one's beeing saying that, while Madame Blueberry says that she doesn't even know what he's talking about. Larry then announces that he is going to gargle hot sauce, which he proceeds to do, after calling it "the Hot Sauce Gargle of Doom", despite Bob telling him that he doesn't need to do it, with Larry telling him that he's not the boss of him. However, after gargling hot sauce, Larry suddenly starts blowing fire everywhere, while Bob tells the people to get something to cool off Larry's mouth. Archibald then tosses an ice cream cone into Larry's mouth, while Petunia also tosses him a juice pop, and Madame Blueberry gives him a cup of ice water. However, Phillipe then offers more hot sauce to Larry, but Larry learns too late that he's been given more hot sauce, which causes him to blow fire once again. Junior and Tiny Pea then approach the lake, with Junior asking Tiny Pea if he's sure that he wants to go out on it, saying that his dad says that it's dangerous. Tiny Pea then assures to Junior that his dad goes on it because he's a big person, and that they want to be big people, so they should do it. The two then approach the side of the pond as Tiny Pea tells Junior that "this is our first step". Back in town, Larry is now standing in front of a huge pile of marshmallows, and when Bob asks him about it, Larry answers that he's going to attempt to eat all the marshmallows in the world, which Bob thinks sounds "just a little bit impossible", before Larry tells him, "It's kind of just a little bit a personal challenge". Bob then replies to Larry that he sounds childish, while Larry retorts to Bob that he sounds adult-ish, before saying that he may be youthful, but he's not a kid anymore, before telling Bob that he can't make him not eat every marshmallow in the world. Nevertheless, Larry then proceeds to eat all of the marshmallows, which Bob is surprised to see, just as Larry ends up gaining a huge belly as a result. After eating all of the marshmallows, Larry feels terrible, before he directly tells the viewers, "Never eat every marshmallow in the world, kids". Bob then asks Larry what they learned today, to which Larry then answers that he learned that he has to do something even bigger than eating marshmallows to prove that he's not a child. This frustrates Bob as he says, "Why do I even try?" Larry then decides that he's going to jump his skateboard off a ramp and leap over the sun. At the lake, Archibald and Petunia are fishing together, with Archibald thanking Petunia for teaching him how to fish, before asking her if fishing should involve actual fish at some point. Petunia then tells Archibald that he has to be patient, but Archibald says that he's tired of being patient. Junior and Tiny Pea then approach the dangerous area of the lake afterwards, before Junior notices a sign that reads, "Warning, dangerous waters. Only big people allowed". Once again, Junior asks Tiny Pea if he's sure about it, because he was supposed to go meet his dad for storytime. Tiny Pea then tells him, "If you want to be big, you gotta do big things", before jumping into a rowboat, with Junior agreeing with Tiny Pea, because "storytime is for babies", as he also gets into the rowboat with Tiny Pea. The two then row out farther into the lake, with Archibald and Petunia watching, while Archibald says that he has to let Captain Mike know that Junior is out on the dangerous part of the lake, before rushing off, leaving Petunia alone. Next to the lake, Larry is getting ready to do his skateboarding stunt, with Bob asking him if he's sure that he wants to go through with it. Larry answers that he never backs out of anything, except for a few times that he did back out, and the time that he won the gold medal at the backing-out-of-things competition. This time, Larry is certain not to back out of it as he starts to climb up the ladder that leads to the ramp. Bob gives Larry a last chance to not go through with it, before Larry calls down to Bob, telling him that he is going to back out of the stunt, because of how high up is, which Bob is happy to hear, telling Larry that that's a good choice. Larry is about to come down, when he accidentally trips on his skateboard, which then sends him rocketing right down the ramp. Junior and Tiny Pea are still rowing across the lake, with Tiny Pea saying that "this is a piece of carrot cake". However, the two are unaware that a giant lobster claw has come out from the lake and starts following them, while Junior asks if there's anything that they can't handle. The lobster then comes up from behind them, which scares the bejeebers out of them as they try to row back to shore. Larry still skateboards down the ramp as he tries to get control, but is unable to, before the skateboard then rockets off the ramp, sending Larry flying across the sky as he flies past the sun, while yelling out, "I learned that being big isn't just doing whatever I want to do!" Larry then notices that he's falling right towards the boat that Junior and Tiny Pea are in, before he then lands in the boat, but it breaks, with one end of it sending Tiny Pea flying until he lands back on shore again. The others are shocked to see that Larry and Junior are now both trapped in the broken boat, with the giant lobster inching closer towards them. Back home, Mike is about to eat a sandwich when Archibald shows up, alerting him about Junior taking a boat on the dangerous part of the koi pond. Mike is shocked to hear this before he hops off, leaving his sandwich with Archibald, with Archibald asking if he can eat it. Back on the lake, the lobster still gets closer to Larry and Junior. Petunia then says, "If only I had a fishing pole", before remembering that he does. Tiny Pea then picks himself up, just as Petunia then casts the line forward. Junior then laments that he doesn't feel so big right now, before the line then anchors itself to the back of the boat. Petunia and Tiny Pea then start to reel the boat in, with the lobster still chasing after the boat. Jimmy, Jerry, and Mr. Lunt also help Petunia and Tiny Pea pull the boat before pulling Larry and Junior back to shore, just as everyone goes to see if they're alright. Mike then shows up, asking what he missed, going to see if Junior is alright just as Junior apologizes to Mike for disobeying him. Mike then tells Junior that he's okay and that's what's important. After that, Junior then asks Mike if they can go to storytime at the library together, which Mike agrees with, saying, "That's my big guy". Mike then turns to notice Tiny Pea looking a little left out, before telling Tiny Pea that "we have room for one more big guy", before asking Tiny Pea if he wants to come along, which Tiny Pea accepts, saying, "Storytime sounds like big fun to me." Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House Episodes